


二号公寓的房客

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sladin, sladick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 斯莱德的二号公寓住进了布鲁斯·韦恩家的大少爷，然而这位房客似乎和他认识很久了





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，OOC，OOC，重点说了，雷到不负责  
> 普通人AU，纯谈恋爱，钟叔一嘴大碴子味  
> 隔壁的两位友情客串

斯莱德刚从纽约那个和他岁数差的大了点的同父异母的弟弟家回来，说实话两兄弟是有很多年没见了，这次他在那里住的时间有点长。  
他提着行李箱进门的时候罗斯穿着背心短裤扎着头发抱着一碗薯片坐在那里看电视，看他回来还把薯片碗递了过去：“我叔家怎么样？”  
“挺好的，如果他没有坚持要找个高中生做男朋友的话。”  
罗斯吹了个口哨。  
“我叔真屌。”  
“女孩子少说那话。你这个月干啥了，房租收了吗，找男朋友了吗？”  
“哎哟，哎哟，许你出门找我叔在纽约玩一个月不许我在家看电视？”  
“你以为我去纽约玩了一个月？”斯莱德把行李箱打开，整理起自己的衣服。“我和韦德是好几年没见了，又不是跑到纽约和他去夜场玩了。”虽然韦德的确想带他去。  
“我就当做我没听见。”罗斯嚼着薯片，“二号公寓那个搬走了你知道不？”  
“知道，他走之前他就准备搬了，说嫌贵。”斯莱德把空箱子收好。“住在这么好的地段，不漏水没蟑螂冷暖空调都有隔音采光那么好还有WIFI信号，他还嫌贵。”  
“嗯，第二周就有人来租了。”罗斯找出租房合同递过去，“你看看。”  
斯莱德翻开合同扫了一眼，翻到身份证复印件那页，照片上那人那个眼熟，一看名字果然错不了。  
“理查德·格雷森？”斯莱德皱了皱眉，“这大少爷是又跟他爹吵架了还是怎么的，又从家里跑出来了。”  
“人家说要保密，顺便多付了一年房租。”罗斯说。“这次没有记者知道他又搬出来住了。”  
“我还真怕那帮记者把我的门给砸了。”斯莱德把合同递给罗斯收好。“你家呆着，我去找找那大少爷去。”  
“哦。哎，等等！”罗斯冲门口喊到，“我下周要去上班公寓你自己管啊！喂！斯莱德！卧槽你这把岁数咋跑这么快！”

 

迪克这次真不是跟布鲁斯闹矛盾，纯粹是因为布鲁斯去外国谈生意了，而他再一次常识去找工作而已。  
“你可小心点。”他走前提姆说，“你这次再被绑架或者被记者堵我可不管你。”  
“好好，提米你真是我的小棉袄，爱你，么么哒。”  
“你可别去考警察啊！”提姆在后面喊，“千万别再去了！”  
“不去了！”迪克在车上向他挥手。  
去年迪克为了实现自己除暴安良的警察梦，偷偷跑到隔壁布鲁德海文考公务员。他的综合素质没的说，挺厉害，唯一的问题就是，他太出名了。从警校毕业后上岗的第一天媒体就把警局大门堵个水泄不通，第二个月他堂堂一个警察就被绑架了，最后还是同事把他救出来的。  
最后的结果当然是布鲁斯阴着脸跑到布鲁德海文，把翘家一年的大少爷从警察局拎回了家，从此约法三章，不许做那种危险的工作——不是说瞧不起你或者你不让你做，是你去当警察太显眼了，指不定夜间巡逻的时候就蹿出十二个大汉把你绑了，就跟上回似的。  
然而这拦不住迪克自由的心，每次他都想着法出门做不同的工作，虽然最后都因为真的太出名的关系做不长。  
“知足吧，想一想布鲁斯，你已经好多了。”  
“话是这么说，但他至少是老板，而我是一点都不擅长经营公司。”迪克和芭芭拉在通电话。“你看提米，唉，他能在公司好好工作，我对数字头痛死了，而且我也不想只在那里当个只会盖章的花瓶。”  
“那你这次打算找什么工作？”  
“健身教练。”  
“你要是找到的话记得给我打折。”  
“好的芭布丝。”他说，“没问题。”

 

斯莱德敲门敲了好一阵子才有人开门，对方围着浴巾看来是恰好在洗澡，看到他的时候愣了一下。  
“哦，别在意，这是以前我前妻打的。”斯莱德摸了摸自己的眼罩。“我是斯莱德·威尔逊。”  
“啊……哦，斯莱德。”迪克回过神，让他进门，“我听罗斯说你出门了。”  
“今天刚回来。”  
斯莱德进了门，迪克住进来大概有两周，房子还是挺干净的，就是这个……乱啊。衣服堆在沙发上，书籍资料到处都是，厨房虽然干净但是估计就没动过火，客厅正中间扔着俩哑铃——你也不怕踢到骨折。  
斯莱德觉得自己刚离婚那会儿过得也没这么乱。  
“……格雷森先生，你没想过雇个女佣帮你整理下？”  
“不，千万别提女佣，上次那个小间谍就差把我裸照爆出去了。”迪克在沙发的一堆衣服里翻出几件，“更尴尬的是我还挺喜欢她的，差点就和她发展出点什么。你知道的，公众人物的烦恼。”  
“我不出名真是太好了。”斯莱德更关心房子怎么样，他大体看了一圈，满意的发现除了乱了点房子没什么问题。“那么格雷森——你在干什么？！”  
“什么？”迪克一边换裤子一边抬头看他，“换衣服啊。”  
“虽然都是男人但是拜托你穿上内裤再在别人面前换啊！”  
迪克用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，从奇怪变成疑惑，又变成失落，蹬蹬腿把牛仔裤套上。  
“斯莱德，你不记得我了？”

 

斯莱德现在坐在迪克的沙发上——为了能坐下他还帮迪克收拾了衣橱——，认真思考着自己到底哪年见过这个绯闻天王布鲁斯·韦恩的大儿子，然而在他的记忆里他并不记得有谁叫理查德·格雷森。  
“我完全没印象。”他摇了摇头。“我什么时候见过你？”  
“我九岁的时候。”迪克倒了杯加冰的威士忌给他。“我真的没想到你会忘记，我还以为你一直记得我。”  
斯莱德在自己遇到过九岁孩子的记忆里找了半天，都没想起来自己和姓格雷森的韦恩家大少爷见过面。“我要是见过你一定会记得，你是不是认错人了？”  
“你这个眼罩我化成灰都认得。”迪克说，“你说是你前妻打的。”  
“我进门的时候就说过了。”  
“你女儿叫罗斯。”  
“你的合同是跟她签的。”  
“你喜欢在电玩城玩太鼓达人。”  
斯莱德愣住了。  
“你怎么知道的？”

 

所以他们现在在哥谭最大的电玩城，迪克在买游戏币，斯莱德在四处张望。这地方他从前的确喜欢来，尤其是离婚后那段日子，他每天都会来。只不过现在他年纪大了，女儿罗斯和他关系渐好，也就不再来了。  
“我以前的确常来这里。”斯莱德说，“那时候这里还没这么多花里胡哨的机子。”  
“我也是，说实话现在除了带我小弟弟来，我也不怎么来了。”  
“那你还带我来。”  
“因为你忘了，斯莱德。”迪克弯下腰投币，斯莱德瞥了一眼——这屁股可真是和小报上写的一样翘，看来有时候三流小报也会说实话。“而且你让我突然就想玩了。”  
迪克投了两枚游戏币进去，递给斯莱德一对鼓棒，选了对战模式。  
“这次我一定会赢你，老头子。”  
这句话听得斯莱德一愣，他差点没赶上开头的几下节奏。  
那时候他刚离婚不久。儿子的死让妻子大受打击，情绪激动下她开枪打伤了他一只眼。等斯莱德的伤恢复了，他们办理了离婚手续。离婚后有一段时间他每天都在电玩城，简直就像妈妈们教育的“你要是天天玩就会变成那样”的大叔。接二连三的打击让他的头发有些变白，看起来比他的实际年龄老了十几岁。  
“嗨，大叔！”那天在他一脸麻木的创下太鼓达人新纪录的时候，有个小家伙拖着一个凳子站到他旁边，手里攥着鼓棒，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。“你要不要和我比一下！我太鼓达人玩的特别好！”  
这个孩子每天下午都会出现，和他一起玩两三个小时。对于处于人生低谷的斯莱德来说，这个小家伙让他想起了自己的孩子，他的存在对于颓废的他简直就是个爱笑的小天使。每次他都会拖个凳子站在上面，挥舞着鼓棒说：“这次我一定会赢你，老头子！”然而每次他都会输，每一次见到他斯莱德的心情都会好转许多。有时候他们不想只泡在电玩城，斯莱德还带着那孩子去快餐店给他买汉堡吃，在公园的长椅上坐着聊天晒太阳。有一次那孩子提起自己是离家出走的，他还开玩笑说你要不要当我儿子，结果那小屁孩扭捏的说我才不要，我喜欢你才不当你儿子。还说要是我突然消失了一定是被抓回去了，到时候就不能和你玩了。  
“明天见！斯莱德！”他最后一次见到那孩子的那天，他向往常那样对他挥手，“今天也要开心一点！明天我们再一起玩！”  
后来他就没再见过那孩子。一周后，斯莱德离开了电玩城，重新回到了生活中。  
他只知道那孩子差不多八九岁，名字叫迪克。  
“……理查德……迪克？”  
迪克的最后一棒打偏了。  
“斯莱德！”他喊到，然而电玩城太吵了，他的声音一点都不显眼。“你想起我来了！”  
“少来，这次你又输了。”  
“……你简直是个太鼓达人界的怪物！”迪克喊到。“你怎么现在才想起来！”  
“我怎么知道你是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子！你又没说你姓什么！”  
“你觉得哥谭有几个九岁的孩子有钱天天住酒店往游戏厅跑离家出走啊！”  
有几个人听了一耳朵他们的对话，偷偷看了过来。  
“别这呆着了，回家！”斯莱德察觉到有人开始注意起他们，拽着迪克往外走。“等会儿记者把这里围住就走不了了！”  
“所以说你为什么才想起来。”上了车迪克也没放弃质问斯莱德，他一边发动车子一边说，“明明之前把我忘得一干二净。”  
“因为某个大少爷说了和当年的小天使一样的话。”  
“我说什么了？”  
“你说你喜欢我所以不想当我儿子。”  
迪克的脸腾就红了：“你怎么还记得这句话！”  
斯莱德也一脸诧异：“卧槽迪克你当年是认真的吗？！”  
“你……！我当然是认真的啊！我知道我那时候还小把一起吃饭去公园当约会！但我是认真的啊！”  
“你那时还是一个九岁的孩子谁知道你这么想的啊！你怎么这么早熟啊！都怪韦恩对不对！”  
“斯莱德你他妈！”迪克的脸红透了。“我现在都二十九了！”  
“我年纪不小了你让我缓缓。”斯莱德揉了揉眼。“这都什么巧合。”  
“我还想问。我出来工作，租房，结果房东是你。我当时还心想你是不是还喜欢当年的小男孩！”迪克摇晃着斯莱德的肩膀。“结果你还是喜欢小男孩？！”  
“你想让警察把我抓走吗我才不喜欢小男孩！”斯莱德把他的脸扭回去，“开车，回家。”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”天色黑了，迪克打开了车灯。“我就想问问。”  
“你得给我点时间去适应，迪克。”斯莱德叹息。“虽然至少让我放下了我可能是个恋童癖的负担了。”

 

“你别告诉我就一个月的功夫，你就跟房客好上了。”罗斯休息日那天回来和斯莱德一起吃饭，结果家里坐着二号公寓那个韦恩家的大少爷，还笑眯眯向她问好。“而且他都能当你儿子了。”  
“我没有。”斯莱德一脸正直。“我就是说我年纪大了要缓一缓才能答应他，而且这事我觉得怎么着都得我来，所以我上星期才向他求爱交往。”  
“……妈的斯莱德这日子没法过了，我去投奔我叔了。”  
“得了吧，你叔他男朋友才高中。”  
“我们威尔逊家还有正常人吗？！”


End file.
